nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mäöreser Embassy
Two questions: # What's an ambesaad in English? # Any space left? --OWTB 16:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :Embassy. Soon in Citizen Corner. 16:21, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Danke schön. --OWTB 16:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::You have your spot in CC. 16:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::1 Innovation Avenue? Good. Perfèkgekaos! --OWTB 16:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Haha! Die vlagge staan echt in totaal contrast :D Rechs de proffesionele kwaliteit van Lovia en links de snel inmekaar geflanste vlag van Mäöres. :D Geweldig... --OWTB 16:33, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Libertan Embassy Can i start with make a Libertan Embassy? Tahrim Veltman 16:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Kwutsj 17:12, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::English please. Tahrim Veltman 18:55, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nogit abraca liga nuva Pierlot McCrooke 19:23, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::You are very strange, did you know? WHAT I SPEAK is English... 20:11, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Broken English* --OuWTB 18:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Wèrker / Staff / ? Ich höb michzèlf hiebiegezadj es wèrker, haes s'n vakketuuer vrie staon veur mir? :) Kóns se wiejers ouch ef det emäöres zètte? / I have put meself here as a staff, do you have a vacature free for me? :) Could please also translate that to Mäöres language? / (mie Mäöres is euverwórd..) Bart K 15:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Kóntakspersoean? Ich zèt 'm waal euver :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Which language is this?? 20:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::We are talking Limburgish here. This is the embassy of Mäöres, which is the Limburgish version of Lovia :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Danke, kóntakspersoean aer good :) Bart K 15:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) its an interesting language Owen1983 11:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting can mean anything. --Bucurestean 13:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats congratulations mister president! 13:31, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Danke sjoean! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::My best wishes 15:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you, I'm going to need them, 'cause it's going to be a lonely job :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ratification of ambassadorship As Secretary of Foreign Affairs I ratified the ambassadorship of Oos Wes Ilava as first contact between Lovia and Mäöres. 10:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :OK :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:15, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Just a formality, I want the Department's page to look nice. 10:16, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahhah :P You're doing a great job :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lovia's turn It's time that Lovia sets up a real embassy in Mäöres. We've been waiting several years now :P This ain't a real embassy in my eyes... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I was working on the embassies before the crisis. The examinations prevent my from spending more time on projects here, maybe something for the new SOFA? 08:11, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the last SOFA also got the task, but didn't do anything with it è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::If I would ever become SOFA again I promise I will make an embassy of such proportions that it looks like cultural imperialism. 09:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::You should know that in Mäöres we do break down buildings that can't get a bouwvergunning, unlike here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::If I'm not mistaken it was in fact broken down for a large part. Same goes for that hotel which name I forgot... The Master's Voice 14:44, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, they said that did it, but there ain't no new pictures è :P Well, this hotel has been demolished and now there's an empty space for a new oversized thing I'm still working on :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) guess you mean Hotel North :P :::::::The "Burj Maores"? The Master's Voice 14:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That ain't a bad idea (6), though that's more something for in Saenteim :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::It would be nice if it coul be a pedestrian district with little stores and cafes. HORTON11 14:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, that's also my idea, but I'm still searching for an authentic Slavic look if you know what I mean :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Why don't you make it look like old prague. HORTON11 15:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) position I would have thought a nation like Mäöres would have done the right thing and taken a firm stance against a tyrant. HORTON11: • 17:07, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :You ain't too familiar with Mäöres's history, are you? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Well you guys are the antithesis of Democracy, but public support for dictatorial regimes does not look good, especially among the rest of the peace-loving IWO. HORTON11: • 17:19, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::We are more concerned about the future of our relations with Tagog. They've always been in a good relation with us and we don't want to disturb that relationship by helping rebels whose precise plans/intentions are not known. Who says they will make everything as democratic as they tell us? I'm skeptik. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then what about an open, neutral stance. I too am unsure about the opposition's position, as there are many cases in Africa where if they come into power they usually continue what the previous guy was criticized for. HORTON11: • 18:06, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::And in any case, we could send nd IWO monitoring body to oversee a transition of power (if it happens) and free and fair elections (if they take place). HORTON11: • 18:10, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't see a direct need for that. We've been tolerating Kanto since the 80's. Why change this policy so suddenly? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:26, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Cause there are people who do want to change it now. HORTON11: • 18:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Two things on what Horton said: why should we dictate to others what government they should have? and when did the IWO become the world police. This isn't America you know. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::We sould not dictate anythng to anyone, and the IWO should not be the world police. But, if this crisis does escalate too far we sould strive to prevent conflict via the IWO. In my opinion this isn't ikely to happen as 4kant assured me he does not want conflict and that he'll talk to Semyon about restraining Tagpol. HORTON11: • 18:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Simple way to prevent conflict: ensure that no IWO member does anything aggressive or violent. This includes making sure Brunant and Libertas do not decide to commit to a 'rescue' mission. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::4kant's a fine one to talk about 'restraining Tagpol.' :O The first thing he told me when I asked him what to do about the assassination was 'try again.' --Semyon 19:01, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Well he's a dictator, and you can never trust those guys. And Kunarian: it's Wabba and Munson who brought up the whole military thing. And like I stated before, Brunant does not have the capability to launch a mission to Tagog. HORTON11: • 19:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I know who brought it up, however you sound like you're going "Well either they resolve it peacefully and become democratic or they don't and then we'll have to as the IWO go in and make them democratic." Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:22, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I said IF they move towards democracy the IWO can help out. The IWO's role is not to enforce democracy as it is a peaceful organization, but I do feel that the IWO should help out nations who want to make the transtition to a democracy. HORTON11: • 19:29, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I completely agree that we should help nations transition to democracies, if they want it, and that is the key thing. Only if they want it. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Help depends on the other nation wanting it, but given the IWO's experience with democratic institutions it would be beneficial for those nations. HORTON11: • 19:40, April 24, 2013 (UTC)